First Encounters: Part 1
Plot The episode starts with Ben and Gwen, sitting down on Ben's bed, watching a hologram video about Max Tennyson. Ben constantly replays the video, however, Gwen tells Ben that she is about to start college soon, to Ben's slight dismay. Gwen gets up from Ben's bed, and aims for the door, opens it, walks out and closes the door. Ben opens his curtains and sees that Sandra has parked her car by the garage; she knocks on the door, waiting for Ben to answer. Ben runs to the door, opens it, and greets his mother's enterence. Sandra says to Ben that Carl is at work. Ben looks at his wrist, and is sad that he can't save the world anymore. Sandra notices it, and tells Ben to put it back on. Ben runs to his bedroom, grabs the Omnitrix, and runs back to the front hallway. Ben places it on his wrist and cries tears of happiness. Sandra walks to the kitchen and tells Ben to go to Mr. Smoothy, but tells him to be back before 7. Ben opens the front door and runs out, closing the door in the process. At Mr. Smoothy, Ben had ran for about 15-20 minutes, and sees Cash and JT picking on Julie Yamamoto. Ben runs to them and tells them to leave her alone, to Cash's smirking face; Cash pushes Ben away. Julie jumps out of her space and grabs a tennis racket, smacks Cash with it, and grabs 10 tennis balls and threw them at JT. They ran away before she could even continue. Ben asks for her name, and Julie tells Ben her name, she picks up her tennis equipment, and walked home. After 8 hours of being at Mr. Smoothy, Ben was at home, finishing his dinner; Ben tells Sandra and Carl that he's gonna go out with Gwen. Sandra accepts it and tells him to go and have fun. Ben leaves. A mysterious van had arrived outside of a work area, and a car appeared after the van. Out appeared Kevin, getting ready to do some dealing with powerful alien technology. Ben and Gwen hid behind some boxes so they don't get caught, however, the Forever Knights had caught them. Ben activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Swampfire. Swampfire kicked the Forever Knights all the way onto Kevin's car. Kevin looks up, and then sees Swampfire, with Gwen. Kevin's face turned into anger and touched the concrete floor, turning into the same material. Kevin punched Swampfire, however, Swampfire trapped his hand in his stomach, Swampfire then punched Kevin at a truck. Gwen uses her mana ability and attacks the Forever Knights, while Kevin was fighting Swampfire. Kevin grabbed Swampfire's arm, and tore it, however, Swampfire's arm regrows back into its place. Swampfire backflipped and then threw fireballs at Kevin, and one hit him, it then sent him flying at his car. Gwen creates a shield so she didn't get hit by the Forever Knights, however, Swampfire was thrown all the way to Gwen's shield, breaking it in the process. Swampfire transformed back into Ben; who then fainted. Ben then gets up and activates the Omnitrix and transformed into Swampfire, for the second time. Swampfire sees that Gwen is still standing, but Kevin is with them. Swampfire starts to create fireballs, however he was told to stop by Gwen. Swampfire transforms back into Ben, he realised his mistake, he apologizes to Kevin, however, Kevin still says he despises him, leading to Gwen's dismay. However, Gwen's plumber badge goes off, revealing Grandpa Max's second audio tape, ending the episode! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben puts on the Omnitrix once again *Swampfire makes his debut *Kevin decides to join Ben's team Minor Events *When going through his selected playlist, Ben encounters Rocks and Squidstrictor, but then ignores the fact he even had them. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Sandra Tennyson (first appearance) *Carl Tennyson (first appearance) *Cash Murray (first appearance) *JT (first appearance) *Julie Yamamoto (first appearance) Villains *Kevin Levin (first appearance) *Forever Knights (first appearance) Aliens Used *Swampfire (first appearance; x2; second time, cameo) Trivia *This episode, is similar to the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force in the Ben 10 wiki Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes